


You are my sunshine (and i’m the sky)

by homicidalgaypoltergeist



Category: Scooby Doo - All Media Types, Scooby Doo! Mystery Incorporated (TV 2010)
Genre: ;), Fluff, Guitars, Idk why but I left shaggy out, Kinda, Lesbians, Sunshine - Freeform, fred teaches guitar, hi brother, its honestly just fluff, just read the fic, my brothers probably gonna see this, velma plays guitar, youre a potato fucker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-22 18:36:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15588183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/homicidalgaypoltergeist/pseuds/homicidalgaypoltergeist
Summary: If Daphne is Velma’s sunshine, then Velma is the sky she glows uponVelma and Daphne are lesbians. Canonically. According to me. I digressTakes place mostly in the Mystery Incorporated universe, but Fred plays guitar now, as depicted in the movie “Scooby Doo Stage Fright”. Daphne songs there too. In either the og series (Scooby Doo Where Are You) or What’s New Scooby Doo, Velma sings and is really good at it!Also I make references to the episode of scooby doo mystery inc called “Art of Darkness,” I think it’s in season 2.Anyway! enjoy my fav lesbians ;)





	You are my sunshine (and i’m the sky)

“Fredrick!”

“Ahh!” Fred Jones cried, shocked out of his daydream. He looked over to find Velma leaning over his desk in their office in city hall. She was squinting down at him through her glasses. “What’s up?” he asked.

“You promised you would start teaching me guitar today!”

“Oh, right! Sorry Velm, I forgot.” 

Velma shook her head, breaking into a smile. 

“Daydreaming about traps again, huh?”

Fred laughed, before standing and reaching to his left to grab his guitar case. “Well what are you waiting for? Let’s get to it!”

They walked towards the door. Daphne, sitting at her desk across the room, took out her earbuds and stopped bobbing her head to the music. “Where are you guys going?” she asked.

“Oh, I was just going to show—“

“Nowhere, don’t worry about it,” Velma interrupted, grabbing Fred’s arm and pulling him out the door.

Once they had left the office, Fred turned to her, asking, “What was all that about?”

Velma simply shrugged, before grinning and saying, “What are you waiting for? Let’s get to it!”

~*[]*~

A few hours later, Velma had furrowed her brow in concentration, squinting at the strings with every strum. It was a slow and painful process, but she had finally gotten most of the chords down.

“That sounds great Velma, you’re picking it up really fast!”

She looked up and smiled. “Thanks Fred, I sure hope that’s true.”

“It is,” he assured her, leaning forward. “And you’ve chosen a great song to learn. But,” he paused, considering. “Well, if you don’t mind me asking, why do you want to learn guitar so badly?”

Velma blushed, hiding her face. She mumbled something too quietly for Fred to hear.

“What was that?”

She exhaled, relaxing her shoulders, before looking up at him and smiling weakly, still flushed. “It’s Daphne’s birthday next week, and I wanted to give her something special.”

“Oh really? That’s super cool! What are you gonna give her?” Fred grinned obliviously.

Velma gave him a look.

“Oh!” he realized. “Well… that’s great! But I didn’t know you could sing…”

“Well, I can,” she responded, suddenly defensive.

“Woah!” He put his hands up, surrendering. “I wasn’t saying you couldn’t!”

“Agh, sorry Freddie… i’m just a little nervous about it, is all.” She sighed, using a hand to push her hair back.

“Hey, don’t even worry about it Velm! You’re gonna be great. And I know Daphne will love it.”

“You really think so?” Velma smiled softly.

“Absolutely! She loves everything you do,” Fred responded, not noticing the blush that rose to compliment Velma’s freckles. “Well, i’ve gotta get back to researching that case about those art exhibits coming to life…” 

“Yeah, and eating people or something? I wonder what’s that about! There’s a clip up on EarTube, you should check it out and let me know what you find!”

“Yeah, sure thing! You can stay here and practice, if you want.”

“Yeah, I think I will…” She smiled, looking back down at Fred’s guitar. “Oh, and Freddie?”

“Yeah Velm?”

“Thanks for this.”

~*[]*~

_ Well. That’s a little weird,  _ Daphne thought after watching Velma practically drag Fred out of the room. She shrugged it off— she’d definitely seen weirder— and put her headphones back in, listening to her favorite Hex Girls tune. She continued her research on abstract artist Randy Warsaw. 

A few hours later, frustrated over finding nothing by her seventeenth google search (Randy Warsaw Occult Ties?), she paused her music and stood up to go grab a drink from the nearby vending machine. She vaguely noticed that Fred had returned to his desk, although Velma was nowhere to be seen, and fished around her purse for a dollar. After coming up with four quarters, she shoved it in her pocket and walked out the door.

She began to turn down the hallway toward the glow of the vending machine, but stopped when she heard the strumming of a tune echo down the hall. A familiar voice began softly singing the melody.

_ “You are my sunshine, _

_ My only sunshine…” _

Daphne crept down the hall, towards the sound. She peeked around the corner, to see Velma, sitting on a bench, looking like Daphne had never seen her before.

Velma’s eyes were soft, and her voice was smooth as she continued the verse.

_ “You make me happy, _

_ When skies are gray,” _

She was focused on her hands, which delicately strummed the chords, and a soft smile played upon her lips.

Daphne had never noticed how pretty her lips were.

She turned the corner, shyly walking towards her and beginning to sing in harmony,

_ “You’ll never know dear _

_ How much I love you…” _

Velma barely seemed to notice, only slightly wrinkling her brow.

_ Is that an echo?  _ She thought.

_ “Please don’t take my sunshine away,”  _ they finished together. Daphne waited a moment, before saying, “That sounded beautiful Velma.”

Velma, still unaware of her preference, turned around so quickly that her glasses went flying. “Jinkies! Daphne!” she cried. 

Daphne couldn’t help but laugh, and Velma started giggling too.

“Oh no,” she said through her chuckling, “My glasses… Daph… I can’t see anything without my glasses…” 

“Here,” Daphne responded, carefully placing them over Velma’s green eyes. Now that she could see, she saw how closely Daphne was sitting to her, and felt a blush rise to her cheeks. She quickly looked away, before mournfully crying, “Oh no! You already heard the song, it was supposed to be a surprise…”

“What do you mean?” Daphne asked, wrinkling her brow but still smiling.

“Well,” Velma began. “I wanted to learn the song for your birthday next month, but I guess I have to find you a new present.” She chuckled awkwardly, adjusting her glasses.

Daphne, however, had a smile so wide, she was practically glowing. “Oh Velma!” She laughed, tossing her arms around the other girl to pull her in for a tight hug. “That’s so sweet!”

Velma, slightly shocked, slowly wrapped her arms around Daphne’s back. 

“Aw, Daph,” she said, smiling softly, “It’s nothing, really.”

The redhead pulled away, still staying close. “But it isn’t. It’s so sweet of you, learning an instrument just for me…” she trailed off, distracted by Velma’s freckles. She could find constellations in them if she tried. 

Velma looked into Daphne’s eyes, which shimmered in the dim lighting coming from the window at the end of the hall. Her eyes had little gold flecks in them, and in this moment she flowed like the sun. Velma’s glasses reflected the red glow of her hair, and her gaze trailed down to Daph’s gold skin tone and coral lips.

She flushed, realizing how close they had gotten, and then Daphne’s hair was brushing against her cheek, and then Daphne brought up her hand to tuck the orange strands away, and instead it was gently cupping Velma’s cheek…

And they kissed.

~*[]*~

_ ♬♩♪♫doodle-doo-doo-doodle-oo♫♪♩♬ _

_ you are my sunshine _

_ my only sunshine _

_ you make me happy _

_ when skies are gray _

_ you’ll never know dear  _

_ how much I love you  _

_ please don’t take _

_ my sunshine away _

~*[]*~

**Author's Note:**

> what did you think? leave a comment ;)  
> it is not spell checked i’m sorrs pls forgive me  
> i’m gay  
> they’re gay  
> what more could you ask for  
> also: mobile archive is a mess T-T but we love and support it anyway   
> have a gay day!


End file.
